Rose, by Lightning
by kaimelardraug
Summary: Rating is for possible future stuff! A story about a girl and her attempt to find the truth
1. prologue

****_**Author's Note**_: Hey everyone it's me again! So this was going to be a one shot until I started writing it and now it's become a full-fledged novel (in my head, of course, it's not all written yet!!!) for goodness sakes! Anyway, so, ya, read and tell me if you enjoy!!! I LOVE all reviews, even flames, because I'm just strange like that. But if you could please tell me something that you don't like about it when you review so I can improve?? Thanks a MILLION!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

****

_Prologue  
_

She always had loved the idea of strength.  
There was no good reason for it. Nothing threatening ever happened to her, no life-or-death situations, no kingdoms to save or monsters to kill. Her love of strength was never a necessity, and never would be. Nor was it an attempt to impress or gain statute in the eyes of others.  
Like her, it simply was.

She fed her need fiercely. Countless hours were spent running, lifting, swimming, biking, even dancing, in an attempt to gain strength. Any spare time after all of this was spent reading, or watching, about adventures and the strong women who faced the challenge had taught her about the need for persistence, endurance, and determination, the three great trademarks of heroines. She derived the greatest pleasure from fantasy games and books, especially Terry Goodkind's Mord-Sith. Sure, their plight was horrible, but their strength and magic fascinated her past sympathy. Adie and Kahlan, Yuna and Lulu, they all became demi-goddesses in her eyes. Often, when she couldn't sleep, she only had to imagine herself as a toughened sorceress by their sides to calm her rampaging thoughts.

She knew that they were only dreams built on fictional plots with fictional people with fictional abilities in fictional situations. She knew that they were nothing more than a mental escape, that not as much as a word of it had ever existed and never would; she knew that the real world was not built on warriors and ancient forms of magic and mystics, or at least not in the way she dreamed about.  
But that didn't stop the dreaming.  
it didn't stop the longing.

* * *

So, what do you think???? I know it's just a prologue so far, but...surely you think something!!!! Tell me! Review!!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease????? 


	2. before the beginning

Alexia sat on the edge of her bed, staring into the darkness. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair absentmindedly, waiting for the flicker of the hallway light to signal the arrival of the new day. She checked the giant red numbers on her alarm clock again: 5:59. In one minute, she would start her first day of high school.

Obnoxiously loud beeping crashed into the quiet morning. Alexia's bedroom door was thrown open a second later, the harsh glare of the flickering hallway light raping her peaceful darkness; Alexia's mother poked her head into the room, saying, "Alexia! Are you up yet?"

Alexia climbed off her bed, staying in the shadows along her wall. "Yes mom, I'm up."

"Good. Breakfast is ready in twenty minutes. Don't be late." Her mom hit the light switch on Alexia's wall as she left, killing the shadows. Blinking in the steady brightness, Alexia squinted at the top of the alarm clock, switching the unbearable beeping to an equally loud alternative radio station. Alexia stood still for a moment, eyes closed, letting the music seep into her, then she began her familiar routine.

Clasping her arms tightly to her sides, she rose onto her tiptoes with a muttered, "And...go." She kept her eyes closed as she swung into action, balancing on the balls of her feet as she boxed with imaginary foes. As her momentum dictated, she swung into a short series of powerful roundhouse kicks, topped off with a flying kick that sent her into her bookshelves. Books and knickknacks scattered obediently under her foot, crashing loudly to the floor and echoing up and down the hall. Alexia hurriedly dropped to her knees and began to pick up the fallen treasures as her mom came thundering into her room.

"What the hell happened in here??? Such a mess! I could hear it all the way downstairs! What in the world were you doing up here, Alexia???" she scolded loudly. Alexia kept her eyes on the floor as she scurried around on her knees. She could hear her brother laughing softly at her in the hall, and she felt the back of her neck and ears turn red with anger and embarrassment.

"Nothing. I guess I was just being clumsy." Alexia said quietly as she picked up the last of the fallen items.

"Clumsy?!?!? You're a young lady, Alexia, not an elephant. Now pick it up and finish getting ready. I won't stand for tardiness."

"Yes m'am." Alexia nodded as she heard the door close. Releasing her breath, she carefully replaced the items on the shelves with trembling hands. Her mind was spinning faster than she could stop it. She'd never done that before. She always seemed to know just which way to go to avoid hitting things. Why was this time different? She'd paced the distance. She should have still been short. Why wasn't she?

Taking several deep breaths, she forced her mind clear of the pestering questions and walked to her closet, refocusing on her outfit for the first day. She pulled out a sky blue T-shirt and held it up to herself, studying her reflection in the mirror. Her large green eyes wavered back at her, light flickering off her unspilled tears. "Stop it!" she snapped at the mirror. Her reflection let a single tear roll down its cheek, and Alexia turned away, wiping at her own cheek. "No reason to cry, you big baby! Would Yuna be crying?" she paused a moment, thinking of the summoner. "Okay, bad question." she said to herself, smiling despite the threatening tears. Drawing her arm across her eyes, she turned to face the mirror again. "I will not be weak!" she proclaimed, lifting her chin high. Marching back to her closet, she pulled out a red leather tank top and pulled it over her head, tugging it into place. She dug through a pile of jeans and other random clothes before finding a long, slim-fitting denim skirt to match and threw it on. She studied her new reflection for a brief second before turning on her heel and walking quickly out into the hall.

* * *

And that's going to be a chapter! Well I have a few shouts for my reviewers so here it goes: 

MichelleTherese: Nay, I was going to give her a name earlier but she didn't have one yet :) And you still can't tell that it's related to the Bible, can you? Again, I swear it is!!! Here's to hoping that it doesn't get deleted before that point!

Nayeli Gold: Well I continued! :) teehee Keep on reading babe and I'll keep on writing!

Lyndsey Rose: Aw, you're so nice to little ol' me! Ya, Goodkind can be a bit dirty at times but it's all good, lol. Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!

Okay, so ya, this chapter took me longer than I thought it would but I promise the next one will come much faster! No, really.


	3. actresses

Alexia's mom was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "There you are! Finally! You're three minutes late young lady!"

"Sorry mom" Alexia said apologetically. She grabbed her hairbrush and a rubber band off the counter and began to pull back her hair. "I couldn't decide what shirt to wear for my first day. I won't happen again, I promise."

"It better not" her mom warned. "Or you won't get your driver's license for another month."

"Yes m'am." Alexia said quietly. "I understand."

Alexia's mom nodded, frowning at the floor. "I am glad to hear that you're starting to care about your looks though. You're a very pretty girl Alexia, and you really should take more advantage of that." She looked up at her daughter, who was begining to braid her ponytail. "But what I don't understand is why you always have to wear that same braid! Alexia, think of your ears. They always stick out when you pull your hair back! And if it's all back there's nothing to frame your face, and we both know that your face looks much rounder if it's not framed. Really, Alexia, you're going to nulify everything if you continue this way! Here," her mom walked around to where Alexia stood and took the brush out of Alexia's hand. "if you would only wear it more like this instead, it would look so much better dear." She started to remove the ponytail, brushing the hair down and around her daughter's shoulders. "I saw one girl wear her hair like this on my soap opera the other day. Her hair is so much like yours, you really should sit down and observe what she does with it! She always looks so beautiful..."

Alexia tuned out her mother's rambling speech and hands, letting her mind wander to her new school. She wished she had her schedule out so she could study it. She knew her first hour was...French...or was it Chemistry? She couldn't remember. Not that it mattered, she won't know where it was anyway. "Or who'll be in there..." she muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" her mom asked, distracted. "Nevermind! This last bit just comes around here like this...oh, don't you look so beautiful! Go and take a look! You can't tell me that ugly old braid looks better than this!"

Alexia had to admit, she did look like nice. Parted over her right eye, her hair curled under itself, held by her abducted rubber band. The remaining hair swished and curled softly over her shoulders, giving her a very feminine look. "From an actress, hu?" Alexia said under her breath. She could believe that. But it just wasn't...Alexia. "I'm just no used to it." she assured herself quietly.

"Alexia?" her mom called from the kitchen. "What do you think dear?"

Alexia quickly walked back to the kitchen, forcing a smile as she entered. "I love it. It really looks good. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome." her mom beamed. With a wink, she added, "All the boys at your new school will be running after you for sure."

Alexia's smile dropped. "Mom!"

"What?" her mom asked innocently. Alexia refused to answer. Her mom narrowed her eyes, studying her daughter. "One day, Alexia, one day."

"Don't go making that into today," Alexia muttered, then looked up at the clock. "Oh, look at that, I have to go or I'll be late!" She grabbed her new, light blue backpack off the counter and gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you when I come home, okay?"

"Don't miss the bus. I'm not coming to get you." her mom warned, then gave her daughter a smile and a quick hug. "Have fun at school today."

"I will," Alexia untangled herself from her mom and hurried towards the door. "Bye!"

"I love you!" her mom yelled, but Alexia had already slipped out of the door and was jogging up the street to her bus stop. Her mom walked over and leaned against the window, watching Alexia. With a heavy sigh, she watched as the bus pulled over the hill and opened its doors for Alexia and another girl. "Knock 'em dead honey."


End file.
